


Day One: Firsts

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: ZI's Genyatta Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week 2016, Other, every single one of these is going to have his name, forgive me if im late on any of these i still have a few days of classes left, i hate genji's AO3 tag, so out of spite, will try to update as it goes on, written in the proper order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: It's not the first time they've seen the cherry blossoms.It is, however, the first time they've seen them together.





	

Technically, it’s not the first time either of them have seen the cherry blossoms. It is, however, the first time they’ve seen them together.  
Their travels around the world did lead them to Japan, just never during spring. When Genji had gone to confront Hanzo, Zenyatta had stayed behind to appease Genji’s worry. Not because the ninja worried about his brother harming the omnic, because Zenyatta was fully capable of kicking Hanzo’s ass, but because it would be enough of a shock to see Genji again, to see who he had become.  
So after a brief mission in Hanamura (that involved Genji and Hanzo wrecking the Talon agents who had come to restore the Shimada empire from its physical roots at the estate), Genji had agreed to show his master where he had grown up. Well, the town at least. Genji has faced enough demons in the estate – he was not going to face even more.  
They stopped by the Rikimaru, though neither was in the mood to eat. Zenyatta has never required food but has the capability of consuming it and turning it into fuel, but could not taste. Genji can eat as well, so long as it’s liquidated. Ramen just isn’t the same anymore, but milkshakes are wonderful. The atmosphere was pleasant, however, and they spent an hour or so just people watching. Genji got bored after fifteen minutes and started coming up with elaborate, dramatic backstories for each customer that either had Zenyatta giving him a disapproving glare (somehow) or had him chuckling.  
The arcade is next, and Zenyatta is hilariously good at Soulstone, specifically the monk character, which has Genji in stitches. Zenyatta is also hilariously bad at electronic table tennis, losing near immediately. Zenyatta laughs it off, and his off handed comment of “I guess I can’t be good with all balls” has Genji in stitches once again, although from the way Zenyatta’s mala spun it seemed like it wasn’t so off handed at all.  
Genji avoids going into town – while it’s impossible to identify him from looks alone as Shimada Genji, there are too many demons for him to want to walk around. Instead, he shows Zenyatta the river that runs near town, lined with cherry trees by the city.  
Zenyatta is fascinated by them. He somehow catches a falling petal and rubs it between his fingers, testing its softness. He watches them as people walk by, swatting the petals out of their faces or swiping them out of their hair. He watches as they land in the river, each one sending out the slightest of ripples.  
Genji admires how they cling to his master, nature against metal, and finds it striking. The image is engraved into his memory, and perhaps one day he’ll find a better way to describe it other than beautiful.  
Zenyatta admires how they cling to his student as well, but admires more so how Genji does not brush them off, seemingly preoccupied. It’s a testament to the peace he’s found in these past years.  
They walk down the well-trodden path side by side.  
Nothing is said. Nothing needs to be.  
Their first time – together – is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I main Genji in Overwatch as my main offensive character, and somehow I became shipping trash. Not entirely sure how.  
> Anyway, I'm going about this the same way I went about Soriel Week - none of these prompts will include blatant romance, so even if you don't ship them, you can still enjoy some Genyatta friendship fluff. Or you can interpret it as pre-ship. I really don't care how you interpret it, so long as you enjoy!


End file.
